bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Akemi
Izumi Akemi '(泉明美, ''Akemi Izumi lit. Fountain of Bright Beauty) is an Exiled Shinigami currently living in the Human World, more specificaly Brooklyn, working in an unnamed resteraunt, though still does work of a Shinigami, despite her exile. Through certain events, she became Uriel's mother along with Raya being her father, despite her and Raya not being married nor a couple, which makes it an unofficial family in many ways. Appearance Izumi is a young and beautiful woman, she has long black hair reaching to her waist with bangs infront of her forehead, red eyes with black pupils. Her casual attire in her Gigai consists off a black shirt with long sleeves, a white shirt under it, a black skirt, and black shoes. When exiting her Gigai, Izumi wheres the same Shihakusho as every other Shinigami, a black kimono a white undergarment underneath, though on some occasions she would wear other clothing instead. Personality Izumi can be easily seen as a calm and mature woman, however, she is actually shy and somehow tomboyish, as she can be easily brought to a blush from a compliment and doesn't hesitate to use violent ways, though she mostly does that to people she finds annoying, most frequently men who find her attractive. Izumi appears to be a tsundere as she treats Raya roughly by either hitting him whenever he does something that annoys her and she also shown feelings towards him since everytime she's around she either blushes or acts shylly and tries to get some distance from him, though Raya himself is oblivious about her feelings and simply thinks she doesn't like hanging with a homeless man like him, despite their many meetings. A noticeable trait of Izumi is that she is easily distracted by things she finds cute, the first example would be Uriel as she finds her adorable which made her forget about Raya being next to her. Her favorite treat is chocolate and she eats it while walking but doesn't gain weight because she also has a daily routine of walking a long way to Raya's alley where he "lives". Synopsis Bleach: Blach & White Introduction That Homeless Guy From The Alley Way Disciple Arc The Start Of A New, Awkward, Family Appearance From Back Then Spying And Stalking Are Different The Day It Was Announced In Final Decision, End Of Discussion Uriel Rescue Arc New Friends And New Enemies, Nothing Old An Old Place And Nothing Else Clash Between Three Forces The Truth For The Family Life And Death On The Battlefield Equipment '''Unique Gigai: A unique gigai made by Oz for Izumi, which can be exited whenever she wishes and it disperces into reishi, and allows her to reform her gigai out of her own spiritual energy, allowing her to enter and exit her gigai whenever she wishes. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Izumi is highly proficient in swordsmanship for the reason that she prefers to fight enemies with weapons rather than her own fists because she fears they might get harmed by the enemy which is why her main and most favored form of combat is swordsmanship. Her main form of attack is a barrage of strikes from her sword with her strength to increase the force of the blow, the strikes are mostly random from different directions which make her attacks unpredictable at most times. *'laido Master': A form of sword technique involving that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from its scabbard result in much faster slashes than ones realised with the sword already drawn. Izumi has great mastery over this style of swordsmanship, as she can perform it in such speed that it can hardly be followed by the naked eye and that her enemy becomes cut before they realize it themselves. She also combines it with Shunpo which greatly increases the speed of drawing, cutting and removing the blood proccess. Hakuda Expert: While being afraid of injuring her hands, Izumi does mix in unarmed combat while fighting with swordsmanship, though it can be called playing dirty and is considered cheating to use hands in a sword fight. She mostly does so by giving kicks to her enemy's legs or punching with her free hand, even headbutting if neccesary. Her constant preference in close combat, though it is mostly for comic relief, is when she hits or beats up Raya when he annoys her, she has shown doing techniques similar to popular fighting styles, such as Judo. Kidō Master: Izumi is very skilled with Kidō that she hardly needs to use any incantations in fights to use high level Kidō. Shunpo Master: Her remarkable mastery in Shunpo helps her greatly in swordsmanship and iaido, as the incredible speed and her swordsmanship together can cut through an enemy before the enemy realizes it themselves. Izumi has shown this several times being able of cutting through several enemies in a fast rate with clean cuts that do not cause much blood to spread from the wounds. Enhanced Strength: Despite appearing fragile, Izumi does have great strength, shown with her sword strikes having tremendous force at her enemies. She is also able of lifting Raya, who appears heavier than she does, with complete ease. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Unlike her strength, Izumi's speed does suit her appearance more. It is mostly demonstrated when engaging in sword strikes, striking her enemies from different directions at random and with her quick movements her attacks are almost unpredictable, it is also shown when using iaido as she moves it in great speed and removes the blood from her sword very easily and sheathes her sword back again. Enhanced Durability: Izumi can whistand powerful attacks and emerge nearly unscatched and continue on fighting. Immense Spiritual Power: Being able of using Kidō, her Bankai's ability and Shunpo all together on many occasions in battle. Izumi's spiritual energy is quite high, allowing her to do such things. It is also shown that when releasing her spiritual energy, it can melt the inanimate objects around her, just like her Zanpakutō's ability to melt things. Her spiritual energy's color is red. Zanpakutō Usui Sora '''(薄い空, Thin Sky): Izumi's Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with a round tsuba and golden hilt, its blade is thin and silver colored. She doesn't often take her Zanpakutō with her but when she does it is tied behind her back with a rope. *Shikai: Its Shikai command is '"Melt Through The Hardest Materials With Ease" '(容易に最も硬い素材によって溶ける, Yōi Ni Mottomo Katai Sozai no Yotte Tokeru). Izumi then points her sword upwards releasing an aura from it the blade, after the aura disapears the Izumi's sword changes drastically, its tsuba disapears and its hilt becomes black with a red ribbon tied at the back of the hilt, the sword's blade gains a golden color that has a slight golden aura coming from it. '''Shikai Special Ability: At first, Usui Sora's ability appears to be plain and simple, as it melts anything inanimate its blade touches with complete ease, reducing it anything it melts into a liquid form. However, the ability of Usui Sora is very useful for both defense and offense. When for defense, Izumi can melt away any attack that heads towards her, and as for offense, she can melt an enemy's defense and since the blade only melts inanimate objects, she will stab her enemy after the defense is melted. *'Bankai': Usui Sora Atsui Hi (薄い空厚い日, Thin Sky Thick Sun): To activate her Bankai, Izumi stabs the ground and her Zanpakutō begins to melt into the ground, then the earth around Izumi begins to melt as well and a large portion of melted dirt is formed as the same form as her Shikai release only her blade becomes much redder and has a much stronger aura. Bankai Special Ability: Usui Sora Atsui Hi has a more advanced form of Usui Sora's power, as a small touch at the ground can melt a large amount of it, also it gives the addition of manipulating the earth that has been melted as well as other inanimate objects despite their element, be it metal, wood or even sand, anything melted by the Izumi's Zanpakutō will be manipulated by Izumi. If dug into a much deeper part of the earth, Izumi can even control magma though the oppurtiny of such a thing is rare, considering magma cannot exist everywhere underground. The final known ability granted by this Bankai, is the ability to soldify and harden any of the materials melted, which grants a wider range of offensive attacks. Trivia *Izumi's appearance is based off Kanoe Yuuko from Tasogare Otome X Amnesia and Hinanawi Tenshi from Touhou. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character